


Baby, You Can Drive My Car

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Future Fic, Lust Spell, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from a (b)romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-compliant through the end of S2.

  
_Baby, you can drive my car  
And maybe I'll love you_

"Drive My Car," The Beatles

 

  
**I.**   


Damon supposed he could blame it on Katherine. She was a good scapegoat for everything else that had gone wrong in his life, so why not this?

Alaric seemed to be taking every pothole as he careened down the road, leaving Damon moaning in pain in the back seat as Katherine tended his wounds. The seemingly deserted warehouse they'd visited following up a tip on the whereabouts of the latest, mysterious Big Bad had turned out to be a trap, and they'd been set upon by werewolves bearing arms. Alaric and Katherine had escaped injury, luckily, but Damon had been peppered full of wooden bullets.

Katherine's hands slid caressingly over Damon's skin as she undressed him, pushing aside the torn and bloody shirt to get at the bulletholes. She leaned forward, inhaling the scent of blood deeply.

"You smell so good, baby," she purred, dragging her finger down his torso. He shuddered, letting out an involuntary sound of pleasure, despite the searing pain from the wooden bullets punctuating his skin.

"Hurry," he said with a grimace, trying to move as much of his body away from her as possible while still leaving her with access to the bullets.

"Be _still_ , Damon." She frowned in concentration as she examined him, slapping his fingers away as he tried to squeeze out one of the bullets himself. He cried out as she poked her finger into the bullethole, twisting and turning it as she dug out the bullet.

"Fuck you, Katherine," he snarled, grimacing as her nail bore into him. "You're doing that on purpose."

"You're so whiny," she said, rolling her eyes. "Got it." She held the wooden bullet up for him to see and then popped into her mouth and sucked the blood off it before spitting it out.

"Mmm," she said, licking off her fingers. "You taste good, too, baby."

Damon gasped as she leaned down and started to lick the blood off his chest as the wound healed.

"Damn it, Katherine!" He squirmed as he tried to push her off him, noting his burgeoning erection in horror. "Stop it!"

Katherine just gave him a knowing grin and moved to the next bullethole, Damon writhing and groaning as she worked. When she let out a whimper as she dragged her tongue through his blood, he forgot himself for a moment, moaning her name as he twisted his hand in her hair.

"Maybe you guys should get a room." Despite his joking tone, Alaric's voice sounded hoarse and strained.

" _No_." Damon clenched his jaw and glared at Katherine. "This stops right now. I'll do it myself. There's only one left."

"Oh, don't be like that, sweetie," Katherine crooned. "Let mama make it all better."

Now _that_ was an image he did _not_ need in his head. Before he could protest, however, Katherine's fingers were ghosting across his hipbone to the last wound burning on his lower abdomen. He cried out, pulling away instinctively as she dug into it.

"Aw," she crooned. "Let me get that for you, baby."

Her eyes shining with a mischievous gleam, she slid down his torso until her face was level with the last of the wounds, and then she fastened her mouth to it, sucking hard. Damon gasped and thrust his hips towards her, bumping his clothed erection against her chin. He moaned he felt the bullet slide out of the hole, her tongue gliding over the wound as it healed, and then her hands slipped under his waistband and pulled down his pants to expose his hard cock. He whimpered as her hot mouth enveloped it, sucking it, making it harder still. He wanted to push her away, tell her to fuck off, but, say what you like about the little bitch, _this_ was something at which she'd always excelled. All the while, however, Damon was aware of Alaric in the front seat, could sense the other man's tension, hear his heart pounding, _smell_ his desire. He wondered what it would be like if it was Alaric's mouth on his prick, and that thought was all he needed to go careening over the edge.

Once he was spent, Katherine raised her head, giving him a triumphant sneer as she licked his semen from her lips. She turned her head towards the back of Alaric's head.

"Stop the car, and get your ass back here, Rick."

Although she couldn't have used compulsion--Alaric had his back turned to them and he was sure to be filled with vervain with her around anyway--her voice held a timbre of command, and Alaric complied almost immediately, driving off the side of the road into a secluded dirt road that had conveniently appeared. Katherine's mouth was on Damon's chest again, licking away the blood as Alaric came crawling over the front seat, pulling off his shirt.

"Just for the record, I regret this already," Alaric said as he slid his hands under Katherine's shirt and pushed it up over her head.

"Of course you do." Damon's jaw clenched slightly, but he gave Alaric his customary smirk when the other man looked at him questioningly. At that moment, Katherine fell forward, kissing Damon's throat and rubbing her breasts against his chest as she pressed her hips back towards Alaric, who let out a deep, guttural groan as he pressed his cock into her. The look on Alaric's face made Damon's heart clench in his chest and he found himself wishing--only for the fraction of a second, of course--that he'd been the one to bring it forth.

Alaric watched Damon the whole time he fucked Katherine, his eyes boring into him as he drilled his cock into her, hard and sharp, drawing wanton cries from deep in her throat. Damon moved to kiss the other man, but Alaric ducked his head, sinking his teeth into Katherine's shoulder. She let out a shriek, her nails digging into Damon's shoulder as she came. Alaric went rigid behind her, and Damon watched the expressions flitting across his friend's face in fascination. Finally Alaric let out a gasp, releasing Katherine's shoulder from the grip of his jaws, and fell forward onto the two of them, a few drops of Katherine's blood dripping from his lips onto Damon's. Damon's tongue swiped the drops from his lips and he found himself wondering how Alaric's own blood would taste.

"Uh, guys?" Damon wheezed finally. "You're suffocating me."

Alaric snorted.

"Since when do you need to breathe?" Still, he rolled off Katherine and started to root around for his discarded clothes.

Damon opened his mouth to retort and caught Katherine watching him, her eyes knowing and her lips twisted in malicious amusement, and he closed it again.

*****

When they arrived at the boardinghouse later in the evening, dusk had already fallen. Katherine bounded out of Alaric's car and into the house, no doubt looking for a new victim to annoy, while Damon sat with Alaric for a moment. For once in his life, he felt like they had to talk about what had happened. Not that it was important or anything, but he had to clear the air. Or something.

Damon made a little cough into his fist, earning a sidelong glance from Alaric.

"So, uh, about earlier--"

Alaric laughed suddenly.

"Oh, my God, I knew it. You're freaking out about this, aren't you? Whatever happened to the old 'all vamps are easy and have tried everything' line?"

Damon _glared_ at Alaric. How dare he be so calm and _amused_ by this? That was Damon's job.

"Don't be _ridiculous_ ," he said scathingly. He raised a brow. "We _are_ easy. I'll do anyone or anything, you know. In fact, _we_ could, you know, do it. Just sayin'."

Alaric's amused snort extinguished the brief flare of hope that had arisen within him at his words. He gave Damon a sidelong glance, speculation and maybe even a little anticipation gleaming in his eyes. But then the look disappeared and his face grew serious.

"Yeah. I suppose we could. But I, uh, I don't think we really wanna go there."

Damon felt an odd sort of pain in his chest, definitely _not_ disappointment, but he pushed it away.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes as he opened the car door. "Your loss. Good night, Rick."

He slammed the car door shut without waiting for an answer and stalked into the house. God, he needed a drink.

 

  
**II.**   


Everything had been running perfectly according to plan; in retrospect, Damon realized that should have been the first clue that the whole thing was about to go to hell.

It seemed simple enough at first--kill the stray vampire who had wandered into town and started murdering indiscriminately and then head to the Grill for a few drinks in celebration. They hadn't expected the vampire to have a warlock, but the warlock had been expecting _them_.

Damon and Alaric had driven to the deserted house while it was still light and stayed hidden till the vampire came out to feed, attacking swiftly and silently, almost gaining the overhand when the warlock had appeared, parrying their thrusts and driving them back. He sent off a partying volley as they reached the car, sending an odd tingling sensation through Damon's entire body. He pushed it out of his mind for the moment and jumped into Alaric's car, holding on to the door handle as Alaric drove off in whirling dust and squealing rubber.

It took him a few minutes before he noticed it: a vague pounding in his cock that was getting stronger, a tingling in his extremities that was turning into a burning. The feeling that if he didn't get some _right now_ , it would be too late.

"Rick." His own voice seemed to come from far away. "Rick, pull over. Hurry. Lust spell."

Luckily, Alaric didn't argue--probably he was just as unable as Damon to think of anything but relieving the throbbing in his prick. He turned into a dirt road, pulling in far enough so as not to be seen by any possible pursuers, cutting the engine and lights. He turned to speak to Damon, but Damon was already in the back seat.

"Do you have lube in your vampire hunting kit?"

Alaric turned to look over the back of the seat, raising a brow at the sight of Damon with his shirt and pants already open.

"Of course not, why would I have lube in there?"

"And you call yourself well-prepared."

Alaric rolled his eyes as he shimmied over the seat to join Damon in the back, looking over the vampire's shoulder as he looked through the bag.

"I do have vervain in there. Using _that_ on you is sounding really good just about now."

"I always knew you wanted to make me scream, Rick."

"Ha, ha. Shut up, Damon. Just use spit."

"So I'm topping. Good idea."

"What?! No! We're not... I'm not... we're just jerking off, right?"

Damon raised his brow. "It's fuck or die, Rick. That's how these things work. I suppose we could ask _Bonnie_ for help, but I'm sure you'd rather not go there." He snorted at Alaric's groan. "I thought not."

Before Alaric had a chance to think better of it, Damon had him pinned to the back seat and Alaric wasn't going _anywhere_. His pants had already gone God-knew-where and Damon was nestled between his legs with Alaric's shirt open and his fingers splayed over Alaric's stomach, not moving, and yet making him crazier than if they were judging by the way Alaric's breath was heaving through his lungs. Trying to regain his composure, Damon remained unmoving for a few beats. Alaric had already made his thoughts on sleeping with Damon only too clear, and Damon didn't want to give him any wrong (or right) ideas about his own feelings on the matter.

Alaric went very still as he drew in an audibly shaky breath.

"Usually I make people buy me a drink before I put out."

Damon snorted and pulled a flask out of his pocket.

"Knock yourself out." Damon tossed the flask to Alaric, who caught it and took a long draught before recapping it. He held it out to Damon, letting out an involuntary moan as Damon's fingers brushed his.

"Fuck," Alaric rasped. "We have to--you have to--just... get on with it."

Damon gave him a triumphant smile and then climbed onto Alaric, straddling his chest. He stroked his cock, his eyes on Alaric's.

"Open up and say 'ah'."

Panic and something undefinable flashed in Alaric's eyes and for a moment Damon thought he was going to bolt.

"For lubrication, Rick," he said, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice this time. "Get with the program."

"Right."

Despite the frown furrowing his brows, Alaric pushed himself up onto his elbows and leaned forward, flicking the tip of his tongue over Damon's glans. With a soft moan, he enveloped the tip with hot, _perfect_ suction and then slid his mouth down the shaft, working the vein with his tongue. Damon gasped, his eyes fixed on Alaric's hooded gaze. Alaric had obviously done this before and not too infrequently, judging by his technique, and Damon felt a jab of annoyance as he wondered why the other man hadn't responded to any of Damon's blatant hints and passes till now. Damon hadn't pressed the issue since he'd assumed Alaric was straight, especially after that weird threesome with Katherine, but if Alaric was bi, that was a whole other ball game. Annoyance gave way to hurt, however, as he realized it was probably because Alaric didn't actually _want_ him, despite the fact that Damon was _hot_ and thus, theoretically at least, irresistible.

With a growl, he pushed Alaric off his erection and slid down Alaric's body, forcing the other man's thighs apart with his knees. He spit on his fingers and prepared Alaric quickly, his cock seeming to grow harder and harder with each gasp and moan he elicited from Alaric's lips. Finally, he positioned his cock at Alaric's opening and pushed inside, inhaling sharply as the other man's tight heat enveloped him.

"I can't believe I'm letting _Damon Salvatore_ top," Alaric said with an uneven laugh. Despite his laugh, however, Damon could hear Alaric's nervousness and see the hint of vulnerability in the set of his jaw. The laugh turned in to a breathy moan as Damon started to move.

Damon lowered his head towards Alaric's and Alaric averted his face, like he didn't want to kiss Damon, and for a moment Damon felt like he could read Alaric's thoughts--this was _wrong_ somehow, like it was _more_ , and it wasn't like there was a thing going on between them, anyway, right? Damon's body stiffened in response to the imagined slight as he fought back the urge to lash out. After a moment, however, he lost the battle. He dragged his fangs down Alaric's throat, just barely breaking his skin, testing Alaric's blood for vervain first, and then sank them into Alaric shoulder. Alaric gasped in pain, and his hand fisted reflexively in Damon's hair as he tugged hard, trying to pull the vampire off, breathing heavily in panic.

"Damon, _no_ ," he snarled, struggling in vain against Damon's strong grip. Just then, his body went rigid and he cried out, shuddering violently as he shot between their bodies.

"Rick--oh, _fuck_."

Damon's voice held a reverent tone, and then he was coming as well, thrusting into Alaric deeply. His lips pressed feathery kisses to Alaric's shoulders, and Alaric flinched. Damon braced himself, but then Alaric seemed to melt into him. They lay there a for a moment while Damon caressed Alaric and Alaric just sort of... accepted it, and then Damon pulled away reluctantly, moving to the other side of the back seat.

Grabbing his pants and shirt, Damon pulled his clothes back on sloppily and glanced up at Alaric with a teasing grin.

"Will you respect me in the morning?"

Alaric smirked. "What makes you think I respect you now?"

His voice had a somewhat nasty edge, and Damon knew Alaric was pissed about the bite, no matter how good it had felt, but his barb _hurt_ , and Alaric must have noticed Damon's reaction because his face grew contrite.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, but you did." Damon shrugged like he didn't care. "Not that I care." His mouth twisted into his customary smirk and then he crawled back into the front seat.

"Let's get out of here."

 

  
**III.**   


_"Just be still."_

 _Cradling Alaric in his lap, Damon tries not to panic, but the wound in Alaric's stomach won't stop bleeding. The blood is on his hands up to his elbows and the scent of it, the_ stench _of it, fills his senses. Every instinct is telling him to feed, but he can't do that now. Not to Rick._

 _Damon bites into his wrist and tries to press it to Alaric's mouth, but the other man grunts an "uh uhn," turning his head away with a grimace. Still, blood is glistening on his lips, but Damon doesn't know if it's his or just Alaric's own. Every instinct is telling him to force the issue, but Alaric's eyes are begging him not to and Damon just_ can't _. Instead, he pulls Alaric into his arms and tells himself the burning in his eyes and throat is just from the bonfires of immolating vampires--vam_ pyres _, he thinks hysterically--outside the car._

 _"Thanks." Alaric squeezes Damon's hand weakly._

 _Before Damon can answer, the door of the car is torn open and Stefan practically tosses Elena into the front seat and jumps in behind her, starting the car and accelerating immediately as sirens whine in the distance._

 _"We get him?" Alaric's once strong voice comes out as a croak._

 _Elena glances back, growing pale at the sight of Alaric lying in Damon's arms in the back seat._

 _"He's dead." She smiles tremulously at Alaric, tears glistening in her eyes._

 _"Good."_

 _Grimacing in satisfaction, Alaric closes his eyes for the last time as Damon clutches him to his heart. For the first time in over a century, the smell of blood turns his stomach._

*****

"You bastard."

Despite Alaric's tone, Damon was almost giddy with relief. He grinned and glanced over at the other man. Alaric's dirt-streaked face was staring back at him, his eyes narrowed balefully. Through the windshield, Damon could see the sun rising over Alaric's open grave.

"Welcome back, Rick," he said lightly. "'Bout time you rejoined the land of the living. Or the unliving, in our case."

"I told you I didn't want this." Alaric's voice rasped from misuse, but he sounded more tired than angry to Damon's relief.

Damon snorted.

"Yeah, well, you think I was gonna leave something like that to chance? I've been slipping you my blood for weeks."

He held out a blood bag to Alaric, who eyed it suspiciously for a moment before the veins around his eyes darkened and he snatched it. He tore it open with a fang and then gulped it down loudly. When he was done, he grabbed the other bag Damon offered him, drinking it more slowly this time, neatly through the tube. When he finished the second blood bag, he tossed them both in the car trash, panting hard as his face returned to normal. He raised his shaking hand to his face, freezing as he stared at it.

Damon followed Alaric's eyes down to the ring on his finger.

"Bonnie made it while I was waiting for you to wake up," he said. "And you certainly took your _goddamned_ time about it." A little of the worry he'd felt when Alaric hadn't woken up right away, the fear that Alaric hadn't manage to get enough of his blood, crept through despite his flippant tone.

Alaric continued to stare at his hand for a moment and then he reached up to run it over his face with a grimace.

"Sorry." Alaric snorted. He pulled down the sun visor and spit onto his cuff, focusing on his reflection in the mirror as he started to scrub the dirt off his cheeks. "I'll die more competently next time."

Damon paused, his hand on the ignition key.

"There'd better not _be_ a next time."

Something in Damon's tone caught Alaric's attention and he turned his head sharply, gazing at Damon for a long moment.

"All right," he said finally. "There won't be."

He licked his lips, his eyes falling to Damon's mouth, and Damon's heart started to pound. Before Damon could respond with some pithy comment to break the dangerous mood that was building, Alaric was on him, his hands cradling Damon's face as his hot mouth pressed on Damon's. Damon's hand slid up Alaric's chest, flexing as he resisted the urge to fist it in Alaric's jacket and take charge.

Alaric's tongue pushed its way inside, probingly, and then he moaned and Damon was pushing back, kissing Alaric with hard hunger. But then, just as abruptly as the kiss had begun, Alaric broke it and pulled away. He leaned back in his seat, licking his lips with a smug look on his face. Damon turned back to the steering wheel, a little stunned and confused, but _gleeful_.

"Where're we goin'?" Alaric leaned forward to open the glove compartment and started to look through it.

Damon glanced over at the other vampire and shrugged.

"Wherever the road leads us."

Alaric took Damon's sunglasses out of the glove compartment and put them on. He turned and gave Damon a lopsided grin, and Damon's whole world lurched as everything suddenly shifted into focus.

"Sounds good to me. Let me drive the Camaro. C'mon."

Damon snorted.

"Yeah..." he said, drawing out the vowel. " _No_."

He turned the key in the ignition and then set off down the highway.


End file.
